Cambios inesperados
by Link no Sou
Summary: AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Shoichi están sufriendo unos cambios drásticos en sus vidas, pero apenas empieza. ¿Que pasara cuando los guardianes de Tsuna comiencen a llegar? Yaoi. 10051 ?27
1. Introducción

La vida en Namimori es tranquila, puesto que es una ciudad sin muchos adelantos tecnológicos ni grandes centros comerciales o lugares de interés internacional. La gente vive su vida común entre sus calles, yendo y viniendo del trabajo o de la escuela…

Aquí es donde los Sawada viven, una familia común y corriente con dos hijos…quizás lo más extraño es que el padre de familia casi nunca esta debido al trabajo, incluso quizás la poca diferencia de edad entre ambos hijos puede ser extraño pues es solo un año, apenas casi exacto, pero no importa…ambos son niños comunes…al menos ante la sociedad.

El menor es Sawada Tsunayoshi, tiene solo 13 años y todo lo que desea es ter minar sus estudios y encontrar un trabajo decente, casarse y tener una familia normal y común a la que querer y que le quiera. Sin embargo es muy torpe e incluso _inútil_ algunas veces…aunque gracias a su hermano mayor ha logrado superar muchos problemas que pudieron ser más graves.

El mayor, Sawada Shoichi, tiene 14 años y también tiene aspiraciones pequeñas…su mayor deseo es ser músico y poder hacer lo que le gusta, algunos profesores piensan que su sueño es un poco tonto dado el desperdicio de sus habilidades, le llaman pequeño genio pero él no se considera nadie tan inteligente, por ello solo hace lo que debe…y sin embargo sigue teniendo las notas más altas de su grado. Quiere mucho a su hermano menor y es feliz con su familia, en su tranquilo pueblo y con sus vidas cotidianas.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabe que su vida estaba por dar el giro más grande de todos…ni tampoco que en el proceso se darían cuenta que ellos no son tan comunes y normales como se pensaban, y todo…con la llegada de una carta a la casa mientras ellos aún dormían.

* * *

><p>El despertador comenzó a sonar y se levanto apenas un poco para poder notar que era hora de levantarse si quería llegar a clases, bostezo y apago la alarma…abrió las cortinas de su ventana y sonrió al ver como el Sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte…<p>

Una mañana común, donde comenzaba a tomar sus cosas y a cambiarse por el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori, estaba a mitad de 2do grado…recordaba que dentro de poco terminaría la secundaria, aunque le sentaba mal dejar a su hermano solo, pero sabía que podría arreglárselas. Tomo el cepillo y trato de acomodar su cabello rebelde, no teniendo mucho éxito así que solo tomo sus cosas y estaba dispuesto a salir…cuando escucho un ruido fuerte desde el cuarto de su hermano y luego hacia la escalera.

Con temor salió y observo como su hermano caía por la escalera y suspiro, era algo normal pero, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-Tsuna-kun ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto mientras bajaba con cuidado la escalera.

-S-Si, Sho-niichan, solo se me hace tarde para la escuela- Dijo sin más mientras se levantaba. Shoichi solo le miro unos momentos y llego a su lado levantándolo…y de la nada un bebe apareció frente a ambos.

- ¿Un bebe?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Mucho gusto, soy el nuevo tutor de Tsuna, Reborn.- Se presentaba mientras Tsuna le reclamaba.

-Ya te dije que no necesito ningún tutor y mucho menos un bebe que me venga a decir que hacer…- Y una vez termino de decir eso, Shoichi observo con miedo como su hermano menor era golpeado contra el suelo y rápidamente tomo al bebe.

-¡Eso no se hace! No debes de tratar mal a tus mayores…- El bebe solo le miro como si estuviera intrigado con él -¿Qué?

-No esperaba que la familia Sawada tuviera dos hijos…- Y después de eso solo sonrió y brinco de los brazos del mayor –Sin embargo, Tsuna es quien ha sido escogido para…- Y antes de que terminara de hablar tanto Tsuna como Shoichi se dieron cuenta de la hora.

Entre gritos y la aparente actitud despistada de su madre, salieron corriendo hacia clases, Tsuna iba cansado pues no había desayunado y le dolía la cabeza, Shoichi solo le animaba diciéndole que todo estaría mejor ya.

A mitad del camino un pequeño perro se soltó de su correa, Shoichi se puso frente a Tsuna y trato de espantar al perrito, más luego escucho como Tsuna caía y al voltear observo como Reborn le golpeaba y le comenzaba a decir que era un inútil y todos sus malos aspectos…cosa que hizo enfadar a Shoichi y tomo a Reborn.

-¡No le hables así!- El bebe parecía verle interesado y con cierta preocupación, pero lo ignoro por completo. -¡Tsuna es una persona maravillosa así que no te permito que le hables así! ¡Es mi hermano y lo defenderé mientras pueda!

-…En verdad será un problema…- Y de la nada escucharon una voz femenina llegar y saludar a Reborn, Shoichi observó y se percato que era la chica que a Tsuna le gustaba, Sasagawa Kyoko…de su misma clase. –Tú, Tsuna inútil, ve y habla con ella.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Tienes idea de quién es ella? Es la idol de mi clase… ¡No! De la escuela misma, no puedo simplemente ir y hablarle…

-Tranquilo Tsuna-kun, ya tendrás tu oportunidad, por ahora mejor vayamos a clase y…- No se percató exactamente de qué ocurrió en ese momento, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, pudo ver a su hermano menor caer al suelo tras el claro sonido de un disparo. Soltó al bebé y corrió a un lado de Tsuna mientras le gritaba –Tsuna-kun, Tsuna…¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- Volteo a ver al bebé el cual solo tiró de su ropa y lo alejo, al momento Tsuna se levanto…en ropa interior. –¿T-Tsuna-kun?

Y con el grito de _"Me declararé a Kyoko-chan con mi última voluntad"_ Shoichi vio a su hermano salir corriendo con una velocidad que nunca había visto en ningún humano…y se preguntaba si, eso era normal…observo al bebé el cual solo le comento que deberían ir caminando a clase o les iría mal…Shoichi no entendía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el tutor asesino Reborn…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-…Sawada Shoichi ¿No?

-Si- Apenas se estaba levantando y solo observo como el bebé parecía esconder la mirada unos momentos, decía algo y luego salía corriendo gritando que ya lo sabría, Shoichi corría tras él.

-_Será duro para ustedes dos…en especial porque si aquello que llegó a nuestras bases de datos hace años es verdad…tú prueba será la más difícil…Sawada Shoichi…no…__**Irie Shoichi**__-_ Y con ese pensamiento, Reborn tuvo en mente el contactar pronto con la base Vongola en Italia para reportar los hechos, de igual forma, deseaba hablar con el padre de Tsuna…

Nada de eso le había sido comunicado y eso podría traer graves problemas en el futuro…_futuro_, vaya palabra tan extraña ahora que tenían esos datos en su base principal…pero no importaba, por ahora su única misión seguía siendo volver a Sawada Tsunayoshi en el líder de la familia Vongola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italia.<br>Base de la familia Gesso.**_

-Le he traído reportes…- Dijo un hombre inclinándose frente a lo que parecía ser un escritorio, detrás de este solo se vislumbraba a tres jóvenes no mayores de 15 años.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-La familia Vongola ha establecido contacto con el décimo Vongola…- El chico del centro solo cerró los ojos -¿Señor?

-No me interesa…- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante estas palabras -¿Cómo va la otra búsqueda?

-…Ha…ocurrido un evento singular señor- El chico alzó una ceja y se acerco -…Ha habido un pequeño cambio…la familia Irie…no existe- El chico apretó los dientes fuertemente –Pero existe un chico que cumple con las características dadas…

-¿Dónde está?

-…Japón…su nombre es, Sawada Shoichi- Una vez escuchado el nombre, el chico del centro miró hacía un lado, vaya que las cosas serían más divertidas ahora…sobre todo, porque ahora su querido Sho-chan…

-Chicos…iré a Japón- Se dio media vuelta y regresó a ver la ventana, uno de los que estaban a su lado rápidamente habló

-Pero Byakuran-sama…

-Silencio Kikyo…- Tomo un malvavisco de un pequeño plato y lo llevó a su boca. –Si las cosas ya han cambiado…dejemos que cambien más, si no…no sería divertido…además…- Observo hacia un mueble donde estaba una caja con un símbolo similar a unas alas –Solo me falta **él**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciaossu! <strong>Bien...traigo un nuevo fic y si, es un AU y esta raro el inicio, al menos a como yo lo estoy re-leyendo pero realmente me agrada la idea de que Tsuna y Shoichi sean hermanos esta vez y puedan sobrellevar muchas cosas juntos, sin contar que eso me da mucho más material para trabajar en una trama que, quizás parezca simple pero prometo que haré cosas divertidas.

Por ahora no habrá mucho Yaoi, más que nada sobrellevaré la historia normal, pero esperen con paciencia, habrá varias parejas, ¿A que no las adivinan? Eso si, la principal es el 10051 o el ByakuSho, como quieran llamarle, en verdad espero que les guste...habrá mucho más, tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza pero aún no están fijas...así que esperen pacientemente el nuevo capitulo.

Si gustan alguna pareja, siempre y cuando no interfiera con las que pondré, claro, pueden pedirla y veré como le doy su momento de gloria, si no saben más o menos que parejas me gustan siéntanse libres de ir a mi Livejournal a dar una leída a mi post sobre Reborn hahahaha.

En fin, me retiro, dejen review si no sentiré que no hice las cosas bien y hasta que no vea 3 review no hay capitulo nuevo -sabe que pide mucho, en realidad con solo 1 es feliz- bueno, arrivederci~


	2. La familia crece I

El sol se asomaba por la ventana y el chico en la cama poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse, observó la ventana y luego el reloj…sorprendentemente aún no sonaba y todo estaba tan tranquilo…vaya que eso era raro en los últimos días, desde que Reborn había llegado a sus vidas…

Observaba el techo de su habitación y suspiraba mientras rememoraba lo acontecido los últimos días, después de que tras el disparo su hermano fuera y se declarase a Sasagawa y luego fuera retado a una pelea de Kendo…vaya que tenía miedo, incluso se atrevió a meterse en la pelea…pero lo que ocurrió después el nunca lo espero.

_-¡No dejaré que golpees a mi hermano!- Shoichi estaba entre Tsuna y el chico de su clase que tenía toda la intención de golpearlo. Mochida estaba viéndolo con una risa llena de malicia y apunto su espada hacía él. _

–_Entonces el hermano mayor pagará los delitos del menor…vaya, tienes suerte Sawada menor, parece que tu hermano es más estúpido que tú._

_-S-Sho-nii… ¡No tienes que hacerlo! Yo…yo…- Y Tsuna solo se quedo en blanco al ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor dirigida hacía el mientras tomaba la espada de Kendo. –Sho-nii…-_

_-Yo te protegeré Tsuna- Dijo y apunto la espada hacía su compañero de clase –Ven- Dijo bastante seguro de sí mismo pero, en realidad por dentro estaba igual o más asustado que Tsuna, solo que debía de ser un buen ejemplo, debía de demostrar que Tsuna no estaba solo, como desde pequeños, aunque el terminara peor que Tsuna…si Tsuna estaba bien, el habría hecho un buen trabajo._

_Pronto Mochida alzó su espada y de la nada alguien grito, Shoichi volteo sin querer debido al susto y sintió un golpe en el estomago debido a un patada que le hizo caer. Observó molesto a su compañero y recordó que era un tramposo, veía venir la espada hacía él y escuchaba los abucheos de varios compañeros, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego…al alzar la vista pudo ver a Tsuna, nuevamente en ropa interior, pero deteniendo la espada con sus manos._

_-Tsuna-kun…-_

_-¡Protegeré a Sho-nii con mi última voluntad!- Los ojos de Shoichi se abrieron en sorpresa al tiempo que observaba como Tsuna se lanzaba sobre Mochida, y en poco tiempo había logrado ganar, después, observo a Tsuna volver a la normalidad y verle preocupado – ¿Estás bien Sho-nii?-_

_-Si…- No sabía cómo tomar aquello, era casi como si el deseo de cuidarle le hubieran dado fuerza a Tsuna, sonrió y observo como su hermano era aclamado mientras a él le ayudaban a levantarse. Dio un vistazo rápido hacía donde todos felicitaban a Tsuna y sintió que todo el esfuerzo de esos 14 años estaba dando frutos. –Me alegro por ti Tsuna-kun-_

_-¿Te gusta verlo feliz?- La voz de Reborn sonó cerca de su oído y volteo dándose cuenta de que lo tenía en el hombro. –Dime, ¿Te gusta verlo feliz?- Shoichi solo asintió –Entonces nunca te vayas de su lado, eres su familia…- Y tras eso, Reborn brinco de su hombro pero claramente dijo algo más que no pudo entender._

_-Como si algún día fuera a dejarlo solo…- Dijo casi indignado por las palabras que le habían dedicado, al tiempo que sentía como si alguien le observase, volteó a todos lados pero no vio a nadie. –Será mi imaginación.- Al mismo tiempo Tsuna sentía que le miraban pero él si ubico que aquel gesto venía de alguien de afuera más no sabía exactamente quién._

Y tras recordar eso, Shoichi se giró en su cama, pensando en lo curioso que había sido el día anterior de clases, había escuchado explosiones desde su salón, sabía que su hermano acababa de tener un torneo de voleibol, pero no entendía porque las explosiones. Se apresuro a terminar sus ejercicios y salió corriendo de clases hacía la parte trasera de la escuela…recordaba la mirada fría de aquel chico mientras continuaba lanzando bombas hacía su hermano menor…trato de integrarse al pleito pero Reborn lo frenó al tiempo que volvía a dispararle a su hermano menor.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, solo observaba como las bombas dejaban de estar encendidas y como el chico nuevo quedaba encerrado en varias de ellas…y como Tsuna le salvo la vida, al recordar eso, Shoichi sonrió suavemente mientras se giraba otro poco en la cama y recordaba las palabras del chico del cual sabia su nombre apenas, Gokudera Hayato.

Se levanto por fin y comenzó a arreglarse para la escuela, al menos no había ruido, quizás sería un día relajado y tranquilo, quizás incluso las cosas extremas se estaban terminando…aunque ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque Hayato llamaba a Tsuna "_décimo"_, vaya que era curioso, era casi como Tsuna fuera alguien que estuviera por heredar algo importante…aunque el hecho de que Reborn y compañía estuvieran ahí le hacía tener malos presentimientos pero el bebé jamás soltaba nada.

Suspiro y dejo de pensar tanto, tomo sus cosas y bajo la escalera despacio, encontrando a su madre cocinando, Reborn en un asiento, Tsuna en otro, otro bebe a un lado de Tsuna. Se sentó también y pidió su desayuno. Su madre hablaba con los dos bebes y Tsuna solo le miraba a ratos, termino su desayuno y agradecía que la comida avanzara en paz, tomo sus cosas y justo entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese bebé?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas señalando al pequeño niño que parecía tener cabeza de brócoli.

-_Apenas cayó en cuenta…_- Pensó Tsuna al ver a su hermano comenzar a cuestionar a su madre, suspiró pesadamente y luego tiro de la ropa de Shoichi. –Sho-nii, el es Lambo, e-e-es un amigo de Reborn y…- El aludido interrumpió a Tsuna casi al instante.

-Yo no lo conozco- La cara de Tsuna demostraba que no estaba nada contento con esa respuesta de parte del bebé y Shoichi solo suspiró mientras trataba de creerse la historia, al instante que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo iré- Shoichi fue rumbo a la puerta y al abrirla pudo ver a Gokudera frente suyo y rápidamente del aspecto alegre que tenía cambio a uno totalmente amenazante y saco sus bombas, haciendo que Shoichi no entendiera que pasaba.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y por qué estas en la casa del décimo?- Las bombas estaban empezando a encenderse y Shoichi solo grito mientras se hacia atrás, Tsuna salió corriendo.

-¡Sho-nii!- Observo a Gokudera y corrió con él. – ¡Para Gokudera-kun! ¡Es mi hermano!-

-E-E-El hermano del décimo…- Rápidamente aventó las bombas lejos y se apresuro a levantar a Shoichi para después tirarse al suelo y comenzar a disculparse. -¡Lamento mucho lo ocurrido! ¡Perdóneme joven hermano del décimo! ¡Lo lamento décimo no sabía que usted tenía un hermano!- Shoichi solo suspiraba entre aliviado y ansioso, ahí quedaba su mañana tranquila.

Tsuna solo parecía desear que la tierra se lo tragara o que algo pasara, o despertar de la pesadilla, todo era tan drástico, todos los cambios se estaban dando tan rápido, todo era aún incomprensible para él. Pero observaba a su hermano que parecía también harto de la situación y luego a Reborn y por primera vez noto que este veía a su hermano con seriedad, ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? No, esa mirada era rara, no la había visto en Reborn hasta ahora.

-Tsuna-inútil- Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron ante su voz diciéndole de aquella manera, frunció el ceño y lo ignoro mientras se acercaba a su hermano y Gokudera.

-Vámonos ya, se nos hará tarde para clase.- Dijo algo cansado.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, debemos de irnos…- Shoichi se acomodo el uniforme y le grito a su madre que se iban, salió junto con los otros dos chicos y observo que aunque Tsuna estaba realmente fastidiado…el estar con Gokudera parecía calmarlo, e incluso Gokudera se veía sincero al hablar con Tsuna. –Tsuna-kun-

-Ah, ¿Pasa algo Sho-nii?- Pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver, Shoichi observo la reacción de Gokudera, que también parecía prestarle total atención.

-Me alegra saber que ya tienes más amigos- Dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo el clásico aspecto preocupado de su hermano. – ¿Pasa algo Tsuna-kun?-

-N-No es nada solo, me preocupaba… ¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Estoy perfectamente, ahora vayamos más rápido o no llegaras a tus clases.- Comento con una sonrisa mientras los tres corrían hacía la escuela, separándose para ir cada quien a su respectivo salón.

Una vez dentro, fue hasta su asiento y tomo su lugar, suspiro y pensó que las cosas deberían de ir mejorando y aunque le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Gokudera estuviera todo el rato con bombas en las manos, sabía que en el fondo realmente cuidaba de su hermano…y nuevamente la pregunta llegaba a su mente.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo eso? ¿Por qué le decían _décimo_ a su hermano?

Tantas cosas que no terminaban de encajar, Reborn, los ataques y esa constante sensación de que le vigilaban…había varias razones para sospechar y sobre lo último, en general, pensaba que simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. Observo el reloj y noto que en realidad habían llegado a tiempo para la clase…observo a su alrededor y luego regreso a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¡Sawada!-

-¡AH!- Shoichi brinco al tiempo que un chico llegaba y pasaba su brazo por su espalda. -¡S-S-Sasagawa-san!-

-¡Perdón! ¡¿Podrías pasarme la tarea?- Y Shoichi sentía que su cabeza explotaría, ¿Qué acaso Sasagawa no podía esforzarse un poco más en hacer su tarea? Qué más daba, después de todo eran algo así como amigos.

-Sasagawa-san, deja de gritar tanto y…supongo, que podría ayudarte a hacer tu tarea.-

-¡ERES GENIAL AL EXTREMO SAWADA!- Y Shoichi solo ladeaba el rostro mientras buscaba ayuda en alguno de sus otros compañeros que le miraban con lastima.

-Ah…Sasagawa-san, deja de gritar y dime que no entendiste.-

-¡Nada!-

La vida de Shoichi, aún sin Reborn o los extraños sucesos recientes, ya era todo menos tranquila con ese chico cerca…no entendía como había llegado hasta la secundaria con tan poco esfuerzo en entender las cosas, quizás todo se lo debía a su hermana…a la cual conocía bastante bien pues varias veces había ido a ver a la familia Sasagawa y había conversado con ella y no entendía de donde venía la conexión.

Saco sus libros y comenzó a ayudar al otro a hacer su tarea mientras trataba de que sus oídos no terminasen lastimados debido a los gritos del otro… ¿Qué acaso no podía hablar normal?

Y tras muchos esfuerzos…

Shoichi se rindió y le permitió copiar sus apuntes mientras él solo se daba de golpes contra el pupitre deseando que Sasagawa dejara de sentarse delante suyo, luego volteaba a ver el asiento de al lado y se preguntaba porque nadie quería ese sitio, suspiraba y pensaba que quizás era obvio después de lo que ocurría con Tsuna y más teniendo a Sasagawa cerca, ellos dos seguramente eran vistos como peligros inminentes o quizás solo como personas que no eran adecuadas para acercarse.

* * *

><p>Las clases esta vez fueron bastante normales, pero de la nada se escucho bastante ajetreo, parecía que era en el patio interno de la escuela, Shoichi nunca presto atención a esos ruidos, nunca volteo hasta que la campana sonó y le era permitido salir a tomar un refrigerio. Quería ir a ver a su hermano hasta que Sasagawa lo intercepto y le pidió que por favor lo acompañara a platicar sobre Boxeo, el pobre pelirrojo accedió.<p>

En todo el día, nunca se percato que su hermano apenas y se había salvado de ser expulsado de la escuela por culpa de Gokudera, hasta que a la salida los vio llenos de tierra y escucho la historia. Reborn apareció de la nada para decirle que, aparte de todo, Tsuna había encontrado algo mejor que la capsula y por ello no había sido expulsado, Shoichi veía a los chicos y después solo suspiraba por lo ajetreado que había sido el día de su hermano…y apenas empezaban lo verdaderamente ajetreado.

Durante esa semana…en su casa pasaron todo tipo de cosas extrañas, desde la llegada de una chica extraña que afirmaba ser la novia de Reborn, la llegada de una niña que juraba ser una asesina y que Reborn había aceptado en su casa, y Shoichi no entendía desde cuando Reborn había logrado hacer que su madre aceptara a tanta gente, encima de eso…en la escuela un chico se había tratado de suicidar y su hermano había terminado salvándolo de alguna forma.

No es que eso ultimo fuera algo malo pero si sentía que cada vez estaba alejándose más y más de su hermano, viéndolo rodeado de tantos amigos, viendo como cada vez había más gente en la casa y todos centraban su atención en Tsuna…era un poco de…_envidia._

Llegando al fin de la siguiente semana, ya era normal ver a Tsuna con un enorme grupo de amigos que iban desde Miura Haru, una estudiante de otro instituto que decía amar a Tsuna, Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana de su compañero de clases, Yamamoto Takeshi, miembro del equipo de beisbol de la secundaria y encima, alguien muy popular entre las chicas, Bianchi, la chica que juraba amor por Reborn, y demás especímenes extraños contando a su amigo Ryohei y los niños Lambo e I-pin.

Su casa se había vuelto demasiado animada, pero siempre las cosas terminaban siendo arregladas por Tsuna, y eventualmente también el hecho de que todos pensaran que Tsuna era una persona maravillosa sonaba a algo verdadero, no es que él no lo pensara pero, siempre había sido él quien apoyaba a su hermano…y, ahora en verdad se sentía como que lo estaba perdiendo…era parte del crecimiento pero, no quería dejar de ser útil para su hermano, no todavía.

* * *

><p>-Sho-nii-<p>

Shoichi estaba saliendo de darse un baño cuando vio a Tsuna frente a él. Parecía algo preocupado y también se le notaba un poco asustado, ese día había regresado algo aliviado a la vez que algo ansioso, Shoichi solo se acercó a él y Tsuna le pidió que fueran a su habitación, el mayor no se negó.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsuna-kun?- El nombrado le miro unos segundos antes de abrazarlo y Shoichi pudo sentirlo temblar levemente. – ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Solo quiero un abrazo de tu parte…han pasado tantas cosas y la verdad, no me gusta lo que ocurre, no me siento cómodo haciendo lo que Reborn me pide y siento que todos esperan demasiado de mi… ¿Qué va a pasar si falló?- Shoichi le miró sorprendido, pero en el fondo se sintió tranquilo, su hermano seguía necesitándole.

-No tienes que sobre-esforzarte, siendo ellos tus amigos, verás como de cualquier forma estarán a tu lado, cuando te veo me doy cuenta de ello, eres feliz a su lado, por ello no te preocupes…ellos seguirán ahí pase lo que pase. ¿Ok?- Tsuna observaba a su hermano, eso era verdad en parte pero, el temía por razones superiores que no podía siquiera decirle a su hermano mayor.

Tsuna no quería decirle acerca de la mafia. No quería que su hermano se involucrara con ese mundo, porque él mismo no quería pertenecer a eso, pero Reborn a veces era tan insistente que cuando ya no sabía qué hacer terminaba con Shoichi, pidiéndole consejo y rogando porque su hermano no le cuestionase de más…de alguna forma Shoichi siempre sabía cómo calmarle.

-Gracias Sho-nii, intentaré relajarme más…por cierto.- Shoichi le miro curioso hasta que vio como Tsuna sacaba un libro. -¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?- Tsuna sentía, también, que Shoichi estaba triste, no entendía la razón hasta que Reborn le comento que a veces estaba bien ir a contarle sus problemas a su familia, puesto que ellos siempre deseaban darle una mano.

-Sabes que si Tsuna-kun- Shoichi se quito los audífonos y los dejo a un lado mientras se sentaba a estudiar con su hermano, por un momento, todo volvió a la absoluta normalidad. Ambos reían a ratos mientras Shoichi utilizaba un método que había logrado encontrar para que Tsuna entendiera las cosas rápido, simplemente debía de explicárselo con animales, las sumas, las restas, cualquier cosa siempre que tuviera algo tangible, como peluches que Shoichi había comprado especialmente para Tsuna y sus tareas, podía ser entendida por el menor.

Pasaron así la tarde hasta cerca de la media noche cuando Tsuna se levanto y agradeció la ayuda de su hermano. Tomo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, Shoichi cerró la puerta y se sentía más animado, porque en verdad que era tonto, Tsuna siempre seria si hermano menor así tuviera mil o diez mil amigos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tsuna tarda tanto en entender algunas cosas.- Se escucho la voz de Reborn.

-Ah, Reborn, ¿Qué ocurre con eso?-

-Simple. Has forjado un estilo especial de aprendizaje en él, es más difícil que entienda las cosas por el método normal aún si trata de imaginarlo como tú lo dices, aunque, supongo te ha funcionado como para que pese a ser _Tsuna inútil_ no esté en el último lugar de las calificaciones.-

-Tsuna es inteligente, solo hace falta que le tengas un poco de paciencia, por cierto Reborn.- Shoichi se acerco al bebe y le miro bastante serio. -¿Qué haces aquí y quien eres?-

-Sawada Shoichi. Eso me gustaría saberlo a mí.- Shoichi se asombro por esas palabras y Reborn rápidamente entro a su cuarto y comenzó a examinar cada rincón, Shoichi solo le comenzó a preguntar que hacía o quien le había dado permiso de meterse en sus cosas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer de grande?-

-¿E-Eh?- No entendía el cambio de tema. –Quisiera ser músico.-

-Siendo el estudiante numero uno de la secundaria Namimori, y quieres ser músico. No me parece un buen aprovechamiento de tus capacidades.- Y cayó cuando vio un libro cerca de la mochila de Shoichi, lo tomo y pudo ver que era sobre viajes en el tiempo. Shoichi fue rápido con él y se lo quito. -¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-

-En una librería.- Suspiro, ¿Qué acaso eso no era obvio? –Deja de estar husmeando, y pues, quizás sea un desperdicio pero tengo un plan de respaldo, viendo la situación de Tsuna y las expectativas de mi madre, seré músico en mis ratos libres…en lo mientras, _iré a la escuela de ingeniería_- Reborn pareció alarmarse con esas palabras.

-Tú…- El joven bebé tomo a León en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera disparar Tsuna abrió la puerta.

-¡R-Re-Reborn!- Rápidamente tomo al bebe y lo alejo de su hermano. -¿Qué estabas planeando hacerle a Sho-nii?- Tsuna se veía realmente molesto, pero Reborn solo se mantenía serio, viendo a ambos, observando cada vez más misteriosamente al mayor.

-¿Algún problema Reborn?- Shoichi sentía que si no era directo no obtendría respuesta, Reborn rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia algo que no había notado, el joven poseía una computadora, Shoichi rápidamente fue por ella. –No creo que sea buena idea que toques esto.-

-Dime Shoichi, ¿Te gustan los juegos de computadora?- Misteriosamente el tono de Reborn volvía a ser jovial e infantil. –Porque tengo uno muy divertido para ti, lo ha enviado la persona que me pidió que viniera con Tsuna.- El mencionado estuvo por callarlo pero, algo le dijo que Reborn no planeaba hablarle de la mafia o algo similar.

-Tengo algunos…pero, podría intentarlo.-

-Te gustará, lo aseguro, mañana te lo daré, por ahora.- Volteo y golpeo la cabeza de Tsuna comenzando la pelea de todas las noches.

Una pelea donde Shoichi trataba de que Reborn no maltratara a su hermano y Tsuna solo quería huir y gritaba porque Reborn le amenazaba, así eran las noches con esa familia y en el fondo Reborn se sentía mal, no demasiado, o quizás tanto que prefería omitirlo, esa familia era feliz y en verdad Shoichi adoraba a su hermano menor, de verdad que le quería y le estimaba, a la vez que Tsuna tenía un enorme aprecio a ese chico, era casi como si todo estuviera perfecto, pero el tenia ordenes, y debía de cumplirlas y para ello debía de meterse en esa familia, esa familia donde Shoichi y Tsuna terminaban riendo cada noche al caer de las escaleras y mamá llegaba a levantarlos diciendo que todavía parecían niños pequeños.

En el fondo, Reborn quería tomar sus cosas e irse diciendo que no le veía a futuro a Tsuna como líder Vongola, pero, así mismo sabía que esa familia cálida era lo que le daría a Tsuna la fuerza para lo que sea que llegase más adelante, así que solo podía continuar su trabajo ignorando el hecho de tener que ver a diario al otro chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que le veía intrigado, no iba a poder esconderle mucho tiempo el asunto de la familia, pero a su vez sabía que cuando tuviera que decirlo quizás llegaría ese momento tan difícil que el noveno estaba tratando de evitar al hablar con el padre de ambos chicos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo admito, me he tardado pero es porque trato de terminar el capitulo que sigue de este precisamente, más que nada porque el siguiente capitulo ya comienzan a ponerse las cosas mucho mejor...por lo mientras espero que los misterios de este capitulo sean suficientes para mantenerlos interesados en este fanfic, estoy dando lo mejor de mi para hacer una buena historia que puedan disfrutar mientras termina el arco actual del manga tras el cual espero que por fin tengamos más de Byakuran y Shoichi o habrá muchas muertes.<p>

En fin, esta vez espero más reviews, pero con 4 estoy dispuesta a subir el siguiente capitulo ;D así que dense prisa para que tengan más de este fic, claro, si quieren.

En breve, espero, subiré más de estos dos, me tardo porque trato de que las historias sean coherentes y realmente los personajes sigan en IC y todo eso...

Espero también que pronto pueda subir el Doujinshi que me compre, pero ojala pueda encontrar quien lo traduzca porque lo necesito ;-; necesito saber que dice de una manera desesperada para poder continuar viviendo. Bueno ya, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews que si no Byakuran no tiene suficientes malvaviscos para vivir (?).


End file.
